


Live like Legends

by deadassmikey



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: ;), Gen, HINTS OF IT MAYBE, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe not tho, also tapp is in this now, amanda will be in here too, and it'll be sad, anna is a momma, bare with me, but claudette is trying, don't worry though there'll be funny/happy parts, evan is a loner, even of bill and ace., fuck you, he hadn't come out yet when i wrote it, he's her big bro it's ok, im bad at summaries bare with me on that too, im bad at writing relationships so prob not, im not that canon divergent, it's my first fic, jk, let her be happy, maybe Saw cast bc im that bitch, maybe m/m later, or f/f idfk, sometimes, there's a lot of angst, this is based on a HC spree with my friend, this writing will be bad, u can see it (holds up finger) once., whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadassmikey/pseuds/deadassmikey
Summary: Things in the fog are changing. For better or worse isn't clear yet.





	1. Lame Intro ;-)

Things were changing. Quentin was the first to notice. Burning offerings taken from certain maps did something. No, not just shaped the world around them, not just tipped the balances. It changed something internally, likely an error of how the Entity functions. It changed the killers. Granted, it wasn't typically the kind of change that'd have them putting down their weapons and asking the survivors if they'd like to get a drink, but it was change. They put the theory- it was more of a theory than an idea, once it's truly thought about- to the test. The change wasn't very. . noticeable in _**most**_ of the killers, not too surprisingly. Most being the keyword. The Shape, or Myers, whichever, was changing. He was growing uninterested, or just increasingly distracted. He used to seem so determined, so set on killing each and every one of them in a trial, but now it's unlikely to even see him walking around, let alone chasing or stalking. Laurie noted that he would linger around in the Strode house more often than not, just standing or even sitting sometimes. The last time they'd gone to Haddonfield, he actually followed them to the exit gates. Didn't move, didn't give that little head tilt like when he stalked, just stood there for a moment. Noting the weariness, he shifts backwards, and places the knife on the ground. He walks forward again after, pulling his mask off in the progress. He stayed at a distance, fidgeting slightly, before putting the mask down.

Laurie could've sworn she saw tears before he turned and walked back into the neighborhood. That was the last they saw of him before things went dark several trials later.

* * *

 

It was cold. 

Quentin realizes that much after a solid ten seconds of laying on his back, and it takes him another ten to notice how alarming that is. He bolts upright with a sharp inhale, choking and sputtering. It never got cold, and to make it more alarming, there was no campfire, and they were, instead, in some city. He speculated it was a trial until he spotted the rest of the survivors- all ten of them- a few of them stirring groggily, rubbing their heads, or sitting up and looking around. It was horrifying to say the least. He didn't know what was going on, where he was, or if this was some kind of a fucked up trial. Rather busy thinking, he doesn't notice that there's a few people coming out of their houses to investigate, until one of them yells something about calling the police about missing people being found. Unable to do much other than sit there, he lays flat on his back again, and closes his eyes. 

* * *

 The second time he woke, it wasn't as cold, but he felt just as uncomfortable. Now he was alone in a room, the annoying 'beep' of one of those fucking heart monitors making his head pound. In a hospital, right. If he was in a hospital, and he knows he woke with the others, then he was almost completely assured that they would be there, and okay, too. He hoped so.

 

 


	2. awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin doesn't like hospitals. Laurie doesn't either.

That  nap was longer than he'd expected from himself. Hell, at that point, he couldn't even consider it a nap. 

He'd slept for eight hours-- surprisingly enough-- and he wasn't woke by a nightmare, but a nurse nudging him slightly so he could sit up a little. She had a kind expression, blue eyes searching his face for any sign of discomfort as he propped himself up on the pillows that once supported his head.

"How are you feeling today?" the nurse asks softly. She's holding a clipboard, but he doesn't seem too bothered by that. 

"Um. . .I don't know. Tired, a little cold, I guess? " he muses. The nurse gives another light smile and nods. While his head did give off a dull throb, it wasn't unbearable, so he didn't bring it up. He probably should have, though. 

After a few more questions, she thanks him and leaves, shutting the door with a soft click behind her.

Before he knows it, he's getting tired again.

Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

 

Laurie was taking this about as well as anyone who worked the Myers case would expect.

Terribly, really.

She woke with a start in contrast to the other teenager, hands balled into the sheet. Her eyes shot open before she was even fully awake, and she can hear the sound of the heart monitor's beeps skyrocketing. 

They sound so distant. Why?

Her ears are ringing. She vaguely hopes a nurse will at least come in, and--

"Laurie? Honey, please, calm down--" 

  
Loomis? She thought he was dead. 

"I need you to calm down, sweetheart, please, you're gonna hurt yourself--"  
  


Definitely not, then. She doesn't know if she's glad or not. 

No, she is. She's really glad. Extremely, actually.

Her fingers uncurl slowly and she consoles her breathing, letting herself relax.

She was okay. She was. . okay. She could finally say that and believe it. 

Kinda.

She looks to the older man. He looks tired.

Doesn't he always, though.

"Loomis?" she says hoarsely. 

"Yes, dear, it's me. Are you okay? It was a nightmare, wasn't it?"  
  


Duh. She had no other reason to jolt awake like that. Despite the sarcastic response she mulls over in her head, she nods. 

"It's alright, you're safe now, okay?"

Safe. . . What a word. It puts her heart at ease and she deflates. The stress is still definitely there, but most of it leaves her.

She exhales, and closes her eyes. 

Laurie knows she's not going to be able to fall asleep just like that again, but it helps. 

Safe. . She was safe.

On one hand, she's glad it was Loomis there instead of a nurse. It helped to see a familiar face, especially one who understands. 

She knows the man understands.

On another, however, she worries about what would've happened had she not calmed down, had she continued to freak out and it was only Loomis in the room. Granted, there'd probably be nurses in the room by that point, but she still can't help but think.

Thinking, thinking. . 

Surprisingly tired.

Asleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont update very often ;- /


End file.
